


A Wilde New Year(or, Alfred and the New Years Day Fans)

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: 1896!AU, Alfred "Bosie" Douglas is not a prick, Bosie and Robert are friends, Bosie supports Lionel/OC, Crack, Multi, Not Enemies, Oddities, Oscar Wilde/Alfred "Bosie" Douglas established relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is what should have happened on New Years 1896, contains Alfred/Lionel/Robert FRIENDSHIP, contains over-enthusiastic!Constance and Oscar, contains slash-fangirl!Constance Lloyd, instead he is caring and empathetic, modern!AU, not triple slash, so does Oscar and Robert, the OWTs(Oscar Wilde Trials) never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever





	A Wilde New Year(or, Alfred and the New Years Day Fans)

19th Century CE RPFs: A Wilde New Year(or, Alfred and the New Years Day Fans) 

 

PROMPT: Let’s Rewrite Our Historical Assumption #11/New Years 2018 Challenge variations 01 

 

SETTING: 19th-Century!AU, 1896!AU, Modern!AU 

 

GENRE: Humor, Drama 

 

PAIRING: Lionel Johnson/OMC, Oscar Wilde/Alfred “Bosie” Douglas, Robert “Robbie” Ross/OMC 

 

TAGS: This is what should have happened on New Years 1896, the OWTs(Oscar Wilde Trials) never happened, Alfred “Bosie” Douglas is not a prick, instead he is caring and empathetic, contains slash-fangirl!Constance Lloyd, Crack, Oddities, contains over-enthusiastic!Constance and Oscar, Bosie and Robert are friends, not enemies, contains Alfred/Lionel/Robert BROMANCE, not triple slash, Bosie supports Lionel/OC, so does Oscar and Robert, 1896!AU, Oscar Wilde/Alfred “Bosie” Douglas established relationship, more tags to be added soon. 

 

RATING: K+ 

 

 

By SissolxJeffC4ever 

 

  _A/N: This fic takes place a year after the premiere of_ The Importance of Being Earnest _, and more specifically, around the end of December 1895._

_The Oscar Wilde Trials never happened, so that means our favourite same-sex couple are now engaged, with LGBT rights still in it’s pre-establishment era._

 

_A/N 2: As usual, Alfred is not self-centered in this, instead, he’s more caring and empathetic, while being fiercely loyal to friends and close ones. Robert and Lionel are each paired up with my two most popular OCs, so the ficlet_ may _contain some Oscar Wilde approved slash._

_Again, Constance and Oscar were never in a relationship, they’re only very close friends. Also, Constance supports Oscar’s love towards Alfred, because I couldn’t stop writing matchmaker!Constance, as mentioned in the_ TAGS _above._

 

_A/N 3: Sorry for all the Author’s Note(s), but I have to tell this last information. In this fic, everyone is based on their historical selves, instead of movie or book adapted selves; so enjoy!_

 

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately Oscar, Constance, Alfred, Lionel, and Robert do not belong to me — they belong to their respective selves and history(I definitely wish they belonged to me though, then the OWTs will never happen, and Oscar and Alfred will meet way earlier so their relationship will be longer._ And _that Alfred and Robert would’ve been friends rather than rivals, with the latter paired up with Lionel). I only own my OCs and that’s about it._

 

“Ten…nine…eight…” Alfred “Bosie” Douglas was at Oscar Wilde’s apartment, watching TV as it was doing the most exciting countdown for the new year. 

 

  “…six…five…four…” as the countdown became more and more intense, Alfred shouted for Constance and Oscar to come and watch instead of hiding, in order to surprise him, since he already knew about their so-called surprise. 

  “…two…one! HAPPY NEW YEAR, UK!” hollered the anchor, broadcasting the whole New Year’s special, as the camera panned to Times Square, where a huge crowd was gathered to watch the countdown on a huge screen near the Big Ben, aka The Place Near the Parliament, with fireworks exploding outside, into a dozen of beautiful flower-shapes. 

 

  All of a sudden, the lights of Oscar’s apartment all flickered on, and out jumped Oscar and Constance. 

  “HAPPY 1896!” they shouted, beaming. 

  Alfred had to admit that those two did scare him a little, so that’s how come he gave a small yelp of surprise. 

  “Happy New Year, Alfred!” grinned Constance. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with sparkles on it, that kind of reminded Alfred of the dress he saw on _Star Trek: Deep Space 9_. 

 

  “You two are impossible,” he said fondly. Then smiled back and said, “happy New Year to you too.” 

  Oscar hugged him and Alfred hugged back, then Oscar said, “you two prepare a toast of the New Year, and I’m callin’ Robert and Lionel.” 

  Alfred pulled away. Really, Irish people are impossible, kind of like the Scottish blokes he met yesterday over at Oscar’s writing studio. 

 

  “’Salmost New Year’s, and we need a toast!” the woman, who was named Aliza Wilde, had exclaimed. 

  “Awesome!” Skysen McGivers, one of the American editors-in-chief, had agreed, and so had one of Oscar’s exes, Reginald Turner. 

 

  “Oh, c’mawn, it’ll be awesome!” said Constance, forcing Alfred to come back to the present. 

  “You’re reminding me of miss Aliza Wilde, Cons,” said Alfred, flopping onto the couch, before suddenly being ambushed by his over-enthusiastic Significant Other, _and_ said person’s matchmaker best friend. 

  “Ya _hafta_ enjoy it, Bosie, before it becomes too late,” smiled Oscar in a way that made shivers go down Alfred’s backbone. He always does that whenever he’s ready to seduce Alfred into complying. 

 

  All of a sudden, the home phone rang and startled Alfred’s friends back to reality. 

  “I got it!” Alfred took that opportunity and grabbed the phone. “Yes? The Casa Wilde, pun intended?” 

  There was a laugh at the other end. “Casa Wilde, huh?” Lionel Johnson. “LUV IT!” 

  Alfred smiled, then hated himself for it; because no matter what, Lionel Johnson always had enough enthusiasm and optimism to make you smile, and Alfred both loved and hated him for it. “Happy New year to you too, Lee,” he said. “Hey, if you and Dennis want to come over, you’re welcome to, because Oscar and Constance are high as kites right now.” 

  “Alfred!” cried said persons in unison, “what the heck?” 

  Alfred ignored them. “Ah, I know what you mean,” said Lionel from the other end, “didn’t Oliver warn you? Or his twin Willie?” 

  “Nope,” Alfred felt hands on his legs and he kicked them away, with Constance giggling like a preschooler and Oscar yelping, “WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR???” 

  Alfred cupped the phone and turned to glare at him. “That’s for public indecency, Mr. Wilde,” he said darkly, but couldn’t keep a grin from emerging. 

  Constance finally collapsed into laughing and had to cling onto Oscar for support. 

  “Wow, that’s _really_ Casa Wilde,” remarked Lionel, “it’s almost 1 and I’m sure glad I don’t have work tomorrow.” 

  “You mean very, _very_ Wilde,” snarked Alfred back, “It’s already ‘tomorrow’, bro, sorry to break it to you. I’ll call you later, since I’ll still have to call Robert and Oliver. Bye!” 

  “Bye, and please please please enjoy their antics!” Lionel said, with an obvious smirk in his voice; and, rolling his eyes, Alfred hung up. 

 

  By this time, Oscar and Constance were having trouble controlling their laughing and that’s how come they were both sprawled on the couch, gasping for breath. 

  “Oooooh, myyyy god I…can’t breath…” gasped Constance, collapsing into laughing again, also causing Oscar to crack up as well; until both were clutching their stomachs with Alfred wondering what kind of drug were they high on. 

  “That was _epic_ , Bosie: ‘it’s already tomorrow, sorry to break it to you, bro’…” Oscar panted. 

  Alfred shook his head. So much for a relaxing New Year. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  Robert Ross answered the phone after three rings, just as enthusiastically as Lionel had called. 

 

  “Hey Alfred!” he cried, with someone laughing just as hard as Oscar and Constance in the background, “it’s New Year’s Day! Happy New Year!” 

  “Heya, and yes, happy new year to you too.” said Alfred back at him, smiling again. “You know what, Lionel just called me and he was ecstatic.” 

  “I know too well, that’s just who he is,” said Robert; “also, aren’t you coming over? Please do because.” 

  “I knooooow,” grinned Alfred, looking over his shoulder at Oscar and Constance, whom cracked up all over again after freezing for two seconds. “I’m wondering whether those two — my companions, that is — took any drugs before coming to give me a _very belated_ ,” here, he shot Oscar a warning glare, with said person ignoring it, “New Year’s greeting.” 

 

  After talking with Robert for some minutes, Alfred was half-drained, with his companions still on high energy. It really was an interesting start to the new year. 

 

O.O.O.O.O 

 

 

End ficlet 

 

 

_A/N: Wow, Oscar and Constance, so excited aren’t we? Please don’t stay up too late, and I understand about the excitement one feels as the time edges closer and closer to 12 o’clock on the night of December 31st._


End file.
